A Promise To Keep
by crystangel03
Summary: A short one-shot. Ginny is up one night thinking about the one she loved, Draco who died in the war.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter they belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
Summary: This is supposed to be Ginny thinking about Draco (who died while they were both fighting  
in the war) and thinking of what they used to do and how he died.  
  
There she was once more out by the lake sitting on the ground leaning against the tree now taking  
his place. She used to come many times before with him. He would sit leaning against the tree and  
her leaning against him with his arms embracing her and both looking out to the lake or the   
beautiful starry night. They would stay there for an hour or two enjoying each other's company   
and talking about almost anything that would come to their minds. At times when the air got cool   
and she would get cold he would offer her his jumper and she would gladly accept it letting   
warmness fill her body and she would lean her head back towards his shoulder and close her eyes   
with a smile on her lips enjoying the sweet moment of tenderness and peace they were sharing.   
She would look foward to it during the day, the time in which they'd be together enjoying the   
company of each other and the sight before them.   
  
The wind picked up and there was a cool breeze sorround her making her hair sway as if playing   
with it. She closed her eyes enjoying that moment which brought back memories of those moments  
in which everything was perfect. Memories of him, one arm around her waist, the other playing   
with her hair while whispering softly in her ear tender things and telling her he loved her. She   
opened her eyes and looked out into the lake. All that had changed, that belonged to the past as   
her mind, heart and herself belonged to the present, the unpleasant present that kept her from   
going back to him. She liked to go back to the past in her mind and those memories that were her   
only souvenier of it and didn't wish to come back to the cruel reality that awaited her everytime  
she would open her eyes to the world around her.  
  
Everyone thought that she would get better as time went by and she could move on with her life.  
The truth was she just couldn't get over it, it wasn't as easy as everyone made it seem because   
what they felt for each other, what they had was special, it was love. It wasn't a crush or neither  
did they liked each other, they loved each other and were both willing to do anything to be   
together even if that meant going against their family, friends and anyone else who opposed to   
them being together. They had each other and together they had made everyone understand that   
and realize they were wrong about their relationship.   
  
She shifted a bit trying to get comfortable again and turned her gaze from the lake towards the   
starry sky. She pulled her robe tighter around her body trying to give her body protection from   
the cool breeze and closed her eyes.   
  
Everything was going fine until that dreadful war came and so did the end for many people. They  
both went to war along with the others to fight against evil, Voldemort and his followers who were  
beaten and destroyed once and for all. That night many blood had been spilled and dead bodies of  
people were everywhere, deatheaters along with people from the order. But just like only one side  
could win and had come out triumphant ( the light side ), only one of them both had come out alive   
in the end and that had been her, Virginia Weasley. He, Draco Malfoy had not come out walking   
beside her in the end. He fought like a true hero without ever once giving up and fighting till the   
death. He had died like a true hero and it was the way she would always remember him. She felt  
proud of him and was sure had he come out alive in the end he would have been proud of himself   
too for the way he fought and having faith that they would win.   
  
Everyone had given her their sympathies the day of the burial of all those who had died including  
him. She was trying to be strong but the loss was much too painful and couldn't help fight the tears  
that cascaded down her face. She cried in silence for some time until finally she decided she would  
stop besides she was breaking her promise to the only man she had ever loved. A few days before   
the war they had spend the night together. It had been her first time being with a guy and she was   
glad that out of all guys it had been him. That night he had made her promise that if anything should   
happen to him in the war she wouldn't back down and retreat from her journey and hide from the   
world. He had made her promise she would marry and have a family for both of them. He made her   
promise she would go on and keep her promise to him. That night was unforgettable and the most   
sweetest night and memory she had and one that she would treasure forever.  
  
A week later Harry had gone to her and asked her to give him a few minutes to talk to her. He told   
her he and Draco had talked the day before the war about the war and her. He told her Draco had  
made him promised he would take care of her and would always be there for her if anything should  
happen to him in the war. He said he promised to keep it and if she ever needed anything he would  
be there just like he had promised.  
  
Time went by and both had kept their promise to him. Both of them were always there for each other  
and got closer each day. They got to spend more time with each other than they did before the war   
and got to enjoy each other's company. As more time went by the respect they had for each other   
grew into something a bit more.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked up to the moon. Now here she was once more out by the lake   
sitting on the ground leaning against the tree now taking his place. The starry night was looking   
down to the same young girl it used to look down to so many times before but the difference now   
was there was no blonde haired, grey-eyed, young man. She looked from the moon to the lake and   
let out a soft sigh as she got up. She stretched, then straighten her robe and and ran a hand   
through her hair trying to comb it just like he used to do to his hair.   
  
She looked up to the tree. Yes, everything was going to be fine. She was going to start over with   
him guiding her, Harry by her side and her family. She was going to have her own family just like   
she promised him but however she would end up with as much as she liked or loved him he could   
never be Draco Malfoy or occupy his place. She would keep her promise just like she had been   
doing, she was ready for anything that might come her way. Whatever the future holded for her   
she wasn't going to back down.  
  
Please Review! I just want to know what you all think. 


End file.
